Mianhae
by Winter02
Summary: "Cinta ini membunuhku..." – Xi Luhan. HUNHAN/KRAY/YAOI/BL/ONESHOOT/DLDR


**Mianhae..**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Angst

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

"Cinta ini membunuhku.." – Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

 _ **Praang!**_

.

"Mianhae.. Hiks.. Ak-aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Seh-Sehunnie. Sungguh.. Hiks..." Luhan menahan isakannya agar kekasihnya -Sehun- tidak bertambah gelap mata menghancurkan barang-barang dirumah mereka.

"Jika aku katakan kepadamu untuk tidak berada diluar rumah lebih dari jam sembilan malam, kau tau kan apa artinya?! Kemana saja kau baru kembali jam segini?! Selingkuh dengan si hitam Kim Jongin itu hah?! Jawab aku Luhan, jawab?!" murka Sehun kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Subwaynya mengalami gangguan Seh-Sehunnie. Hiks.. Ak-aku me-memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki untuk mencari taksi dari stasiun terdekat, te-tetapi taksinya tidak kunjung terlihat, la-lalu aku bertemu Jongin secara tidak sengaja, d-dan dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku sampai rumah. Ha-hanya itu saja Se-sehunnie. Hiks..." jawab Luhan secara terbata-bata, sambil terus menahan isakan dan juga rasa takutnya.

Luhan hanya bermaksud untuk pulang lebih cepat, karena dia yakin Sehun tidak suka jika dia masih berada diluar rumah diatas jam sembilan malam. Karena itu dia menerima tawaran Jongin untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah, tapi dia tidak tahu jika kekasihnya akan secemburu dan semurka ini melihat dia diantar pulang oleh teman SHS nya.

Yaa.. Luhan akui, Jongin memang pernah menyatakan perasaan sukanya kepada Luhan dulu. Tapi toh itu dulu, ketika mereka masih SMA, dan Luhan pun menolaknya, karena memang dia hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai teman, dan Jongin pun memaklumi hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku dan meminta jemput? Memangnya kau anggap aku apa, hah?! Kekasih yang tidak berguna? Sampai-sampai kekasihnya diantar pulang oleh orang lain? Jawab aku Luhan, jawab!" teriak Sehun penuh amarah.

 **.**

 _ **Praang !**_

.

Vas bunga tak berdosa itu Sehun lempar dengan brutal ke dinding disamping Luhan bersandar. Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menahan tangisan serta rasa takutnya.

Ya, seperti inilah Sehun yang sekarang. Sehun yang possesive, Sehun yang cemburu buta dan cenderung kasar. Entah kemana perginya kekasih penyayangnya yang dulu. Yang Luhan kenal sekarang adalah Sehun yang betul-betul ingin memiliki Luhan seorang diri, dan dia amat sangat tidak mentolerir siapa pun yang berusaha mendekati Luhan. Sehun tidak sadar, jika caranya dapat menyakiti Luhan. Ya, menyakiti batin dan fisik Luhan.

Sehun menarik kerah kemeja Luhan mendekat ke wajahnya "Sekali lagi aku mendapati kau pergi dengan si keparat Kim Jongin itu lagi, akan aku pastikan dia tidak akan melihat sinar matahari esok pagi.." desis Sehun menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan Se-Sehunnie. Dia tidak bersalah, ak-aku yang–"

 **.**

 _ **Plakk!**_

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kiri Luhan hingga dia jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Luhan meringis, merasakan panas dan sakit dipipinya. Matanya memanas, dia tidak dapat lagi menahan airmatanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau membelanya hah? Jadi benar kalian berselingkuh dibelakangku?!" Sehun berteriak tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Luhan berlari ke dapur. Dia mengambil pisau yang biasa digunakannya untuk memasak. Luhan genggam erat pisau itu dan dia arahkan ke urat nadinya.

"Biarkan aku mati Sehun. Aku sudah tidak tahan kau siksa seperti ini! Ini sama saja dengan kau membunuhku secara perlahan! Aku sudah tidak mengenal siapa kau, kau bukan kekasihku! Sehunku bukanlah orang yang kasar dan mudah marah sepertimu, k-kau, kau IBLIS!" Teriak Luhan disela isakan tangisnya, dia betul-betul sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Sehun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kekasih tercintanya. Dia melakukan semua ini semata-mata karena tidak ingin Luhan berpindah ke lain hati, tetapi tanpa dia sadari sikapnya sudah berubah sangat keterlaluan hingga membuat Luhan malah ingin bunuh diri.

"Lu-Luhannie. Lepaskan pisau itu sayang, ayo jauhkan benda itu, itu berbahaya Luhan.. " bujuk Sehun.

Luhan hanya menggeleng putus asa, air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa agar Sehun bisa percaya bahwa dia hanya mencintai Sehun seorang. Meskipun banyak namja yang mendekatinya dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dia tidak pernah menanggapinya dan berselingkuh seperti yang Sehun tuduhkan kepadanya.

"Lulu, ayo kemari. Buang pisau itu sayang, itu bisa melukai dirimu.." Sehun perlahan mendekati Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. Dia mundur dengan perlahan, ketika dirasanya Sehun semakin mendekat. Dia mengarahkan pisau itu semakin dekat ke tangan kirinya.

.

 _ **Crashh..**_

.

Satu sayatan kecil namun dalam berhasil melukai tangan Luhan sebelum Sehun sempat merebut pisau itu dari tangan Luhan. Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat darah mulai mengalir dari tangan kiri Luhan yang kini jatuh terduduk bersandar didapur rumah mereka.

"Lulu sayang, apa yg kau lakukan. Cepat bangun, kita ke rumah sakit" panik Sehun ketika melihat darah yang semakin banyak mengalir dari nadi kekasihnya itu. Segera saja dia angkat tubuh lemah Luhan ala bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan hati-hati memasukan tubuh Luhan ke mobil. Setelah dia pakaikan seat belt, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Sehun melajukan mobilnya secepat yang dia mampu, sambil sesekali dia melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang terlihat mulai lemah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun mulai panik, dia bersumpah dia tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya.

.

Tidak.

.

"Lulu sayang, kau masih mendengarku kan? Sebentar lagi kita sampai sayang. Bertahanlah.." Luhan tidak menjawab, kesadarannya sudah sangat berkurang.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, suster jaga langsung membawa tubuh Luhan ke ruang ICU.

"Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda menunggu diluar" dan suster itu pun menutup pintu ruang ICU tersebut.

Sehun pun memilih mengurus administrasi sambil menunggu Luhan ditangani oleh dokter dan suster tersebut.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu dengan gelisah didepan ruang ICU. Dia berjalan berputar-putar sambil sesekali tangannya menjambak helaian rambut kelamnya, menyesali perbuatan bodohnya yang terlalu menuruti emosi. Pintu ruangan ICU terbuka dan keluarlah dokter dengan name tage Kim Jongdae tersebut.

"Tuan, apakah anda keluarga atau kerabat pasien yang bernama Xi Luhan?" Tanya dokter tersebut ramah.

"Saya Oh Sehun. Saya kekasih Xi Luhan, u-uisa" jawab Sehun gugup "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan,uisa? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tampak raut kekhawatiran diwajah tampan Sehun.

"Pasien sudah melewati masa krisisnya. Tapi keadaannya masih sangat lemah, ini dikarenakan penyakit hemophilianya yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah menanganinya sebaik mungkin" jawab dokter muda tersebut sambil menepuk ringan pundak Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"He-hemophilia?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut tidak mengerti. Luhan tidak pernah bilang dia mengidap suatu penyakit tertentu.

"Ya, penyakit kelainan darah yang membuat penderitanya akan sulit berhenti mengeluarkan darah jika dia terluka sedikit saja" jelas dokter Jongdae dengan wajah prihatin.

Sehun hanya bisa diam dan terpaku, dia masih terlalu shock dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh, saya pamit dulu, masih ada pasien yg harus saya tangani" dokter tersebut tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mematung.

"Terima kasih uisa" Sehun pun membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

.

Luhan terbangun karena merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam erat dan ada suara isakan disampingnya.

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan lemah.

"Luhannie, kau sudah bangun sayang?" Sehun menghapus air matanya dan mengelus sayang kepala Luhan

"Mau minum, heum?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit ketakutan, dia bingung kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba bersikap sangat lembut kepadanya.

"Ini minumlah" Sehun pun membantu Luhan untuk minum.

"Go-gomawo" lirih Luhan.

"Jangan takut Lulu sayang. Aku minta maaf jika kelakuanku selama ini sering menyakitimu, ak-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sayang. Maafkan aku" Sehun pun mencium puncak kepala Luhan, kening, kedua pipi Luhan, lalu beralih mengecup singkat bibir lembut Luhan yang sangat Sehun suka.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Sehun. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, karena bukan sekali dua kali Sehun bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Bersikap kasar lalu meminta maaf, Luhan sudah lelah, sungguh sangat lelah.

"Kenapa melamun heum? Tidak percaya kepadaku? Aku berjanji akan berusaha mengontrol emosiku mulai sekarang. Tapi tolong, jangan melanggar segala peraturan yang aku buat yah? Kau tahu kan bahwa aku-tidak-suka-jika-dibantah? Mengerti?" Sehun berbicara dengan sangat lembut, tapi Luhan masih bisa merasakan nada penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Iy-iya. Ak-aku mengerti Sehun" Luhan mengangguk sambil tetap menunduk, dalam hatinya dia masih merasa takut jika Sehun akan menyakitinya lagi.

"Oh iya sayang. Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah bercerita jika kau mengidap Hemophilia heum?" Sehun berbicara sambil tetap mengelus surai caramel Luhan dengan sayang "Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku? Aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu. Kau tahu itu kan sayang?" Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam.

"Maaf Sehun. Ak-aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir dengan keadaanku, toh penyakit itu tidak membahayakan" Jawab Luhan lirih sambil menatap wajah Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"Itu berbahaya sayang. Jika kau terluka sedikit saja, aku bisa saja kehilangan dirimu. Jadi tolong, mulai sekarang jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku yah?" Sehun berkata sangat lembut, sambil tangannya mengelus pipi putih dan mulus Luhan.

"Kau sangat tahu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Kau hanya milikku Xi Luhan, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku. Ingat itu, dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" bisik Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya semakin mendekati bibir Luhan.

Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya hingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Ciuman lembut itu pun perlahan mulai memanas. Luhan mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke leher Sehun, sementara tangan kirinya menjambak rambut hitam Sehun saat lidah Sehun mulai menjelajah didalam rongga mulutnya.

"Eunghh.."

Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan saat tangan Sehun masuk kedalam baju tidurnya dan mengelus punggung serta perut rata Luhan secara bergantian. Ketika dirasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun, dan Sehun terpaksa menghentikan aksinya.

"Hahh.. Hahhh.."

Luhan mengatur nafasnya. Saliva mereka sudah bercampur dan mengalir disudut dagu Luhan. Sehun mengusap bekas saliva tersebut dengan tangannya dan mengecupnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku berjanji akan berusaha bersikap lebih baik lagi demi kau Luhannieku tersayang. Saranghae" ujar Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan lama, tanpa lumatan. Hanya menempelkan dan merasakan betapa manis dan lembutnya bibir cherry kesukaannya itu.

"Nado Saranghae" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Tapi entah mengapa hati kecilnya masih ragu Sehun bisa berubah untuk tidak bersikap tempramental terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit dan dokter sudah memperbolehkan Luhan untuk pulang. Sehun pun berusaha bersikap lembut dan merawat Luhan sebaik mungkin dirumah. Mulai dari membantu Luhan menyiapkan sarapan sebelum dia berangkat bekerja dan Luhan berangkat kuliah, membereskan piring sisa makan mereka, bahkan Sehun membantu Luhan mencuci piring.

Dia tidak mau Luhan kelelahan dan jatuh sakit lagi. Sudah Sehun katakan bukan, bahwa dia sangat mencintai Luhan dan tidak mau terjadi suatu hal buruk kepadanya.

Sampai suatu hari..

.

 _ **Brukk!**_

.

"Awh.. Appo" Luhan meringis sambil memegang kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ahh Mian, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja, apa kau baik-baik saja?" namja itu membantu Luhan berdiri. Tetapi Luhan hanya meringis menahan tangisnya ketika merasakan kakinya seperti terkilir.

Mereka bertabrakan cukup keras dibelokan antara perpustakaan dan ruang administrasi kampus. Namja itu dalam keadaan berlari sehingga dia tidak dapat menghindari Luhan dibelokan tersebut. Luhan yang sedang membawa beberapa buku pun limbung dan berusaha menahan berat tubuh juga bukunya, alhasil dia terkilir sekarang.

"Mari aku bantu kau ke ruang kesehatan" namja itu membantu Luhan bangun dan berjalan sambil membawakan buku-buku Luhan.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, mereka dibantu oleh dokter jaga disana. Setelah memeriksa keadaan kaki Luhan dan memberikan obat, dokter jaga itu pun pergi keluar sebentar.

"Kau sudah baikan? Maaf aku begitu ceroboh sampai membuat kau terluka seperti ini" ujar namja tersebut dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Gwenchana, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang" Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum agar namja didepannya tidak terus merasa bersalah.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan aku Wu Yifan, mahasiswa jurusan Teknik semester 6" namja bernama Wu Yifan itu pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Xi Luhan, mahasiswa jurusan Hubungan Internasional semester 6" balas Luhan sambil menerima uluran tangan Yifan.

.

 _ **Brakk!**_

.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka dengan paksa, dan tampak sesosok namja manis dihadapan mereka, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari marathon.

"Yifan, kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Minseok bilang dia melihat kau diruang kesehatan. Aku langsung berlari kesini karena takut terjadi hal buruk kepadamu" tanya namja bersingle dimple itu kepada Yifan, sambil tangannya meraba kepala dan tubuh Yifan, takut-takut kalau ada bagian tubuh Yifan yang terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Xingie sayang. Yang terluka itu Luhan, aku tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya dibelokan dekat perpustakaan, dan menyebabkan kakinya terkilir. Itulah kenapa aku berada di ruang kesehatan. Bukan aku yang terluka sayang, kau jangan khawatir" ucap Yifan sambil mengelus surai hitam namja tersebut dengan sayang.

"Eh? Luhan? siapa?" tanya namja manis tersebut sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya Luhan. Perkenalkan ini namjachingu termanis, tercantik, dan terbawel kesayanganku, namanya Zhang Yixing. Baby, perkenalkan ini Luhan. Namja yang aku ceritakan tadi" Yifan mengantar tubuh Yixing mendekat ke ranjang, agar bisa berkenalan dengan Luhan.

"Aku Luhan, mahasiswa jurusan Hubungan Internasional semester 6" ujar Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah namja manis tersebut.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, mahasiswa jurusan Seni semester 4. Dan aku minta maaf atas kebodohan kekasihku, dia sungguh ceroboh sampai kau terluka seperti ini" balas Yixing sambil tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan ceruk dipipi kanannya dan mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Mwo? Aku tidak bodoh sayaang" rengek Yifan dengan bibir dikerucutkan sok imut. Dia tidak terima dibilang bodoh oleh Yixing yang notabene juga tidak lebih pintar darinya.

"Sudahlah Yifan, kau yang salah karena menabraknya, jadi kau yang bodoh. Dan berhenti bersikap sok imut seperti itu! Aku mual dan itu tidak pantas dengan tubuh raksasamu!" omel Yixing sambil menyipitkan matanya, tanda bahwa dia tidak mau dibantah. Lagi pula siapa juga yang akan mendengarkan rengekan dari raksasa mengerikan macam Yifan? Oh, Yixing sungguh geli jika Yifan sudah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo mautnya, Yixing merasa dirinya akan muntah.

"Hhh.. Baiklah Princessku yang cantik dan pintar. Aku yang salah, aku yang bodoh" Goda Yifan sambil mencolek dagu Yixing.

"Huwee! Aku namja Yifan! Aku tampan bukan cantik!" jawab Yixing sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, melihat tingkah konyol Yifan dan tingkah imut Yixing.

"Seandainya aku dan Sehun bisa tertawa bersama selepas itu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mendengar suara tawa Sehun. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya, tapi entah kenapa batinku merasa dia tetap saja Sehun yang dulu" batin Luhan.

"Lu, kau melamun?" Yifan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan.

"Ehh. Maaf. Aku tidak melamun kok. Hehe" Luhan tertawa kaku.

"Lu sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Aku akan mengambil tas Yifan dan juga tas ku dikelas. Yifan yang akan mengantarkanmu mengambil tas ke kelasmu, dan kita bertemu diparkiran, kami akan mengantarkan kau pulang" Yixing berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku bisa naik taksi kok. Terimakasih atas tawarannya" Luhan menolak dengan halus niat baik pasangan lucu tersebut.

"Kaua yakin Lu? Kakimu kan masih sakit?" Tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Aku yakin Fan. Kakiku sudah terasa lebih baik kok sekarang" Luhan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar Yifan mengantarkan kau ke kelas dan mencari taksi. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa dijalan Lu" Yixing berkata dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Iya, baiklah. Terimakasih" Luhan tersenyum, dia senang mendapatkan dua orang teman baru yang baik dan perhatian seperti mereka.

Yifan mengantarkan Luhan ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas dan mengantarkan Luhan keluar area kampus untuk mencari taksi. Yifan merangkul pundak Luhan untuk membantu Luhan berjalan. Ketika keluar dari parkiran, Luhan tidak sengaja tersandung kerikil dan hampir terjatuh, Yifan pun refleks memeluk Luhan dan membantunya berjalan kembali.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka tajam. Sang pemilik mata tersebut mendengus keras, menahan amarah yang sudah sampai diubun-ubunnya karena melihat sang kekasih dipeluk oleh namja lain. Dia tidak suka kekasihnya disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

.

 _ **Sreett!**_

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengan kiri Luhan dengan cukup keras, hingga dia terjatuh ke dalam pelukan namja tersebut.

Luhan membelalakan matanya saat dia tahu siapa orang yang telah menarik tangannya tersebut, dia Sehun dan dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, hah?!" teriak Sehun penuh amarah.

Dia meraih kerah kemeja Yifan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Hey tenang dulu. Aku hanya membantu Luhan mencari taksi karena kakinya terkilir" Yifan berkata dengan tenang dan menahan agar emosinya juga tidak ikut tersulut. Dia tahu lelaki dihadapannya ini sedang marah besar. Karena itu dia berusaha tidak melawan, agar lelaki tersebut tidak bertambah marah.

"Sehun jangan. Yifan benar, dia hanya membantuku mencari taksi, itu saja. Tolong lepaskan dia Sehun" Luhan berkata dengan panik, dia tidak mau Sehun melampiaskan amarahnya terhadap Yifan.

Sehun pun menghempaskan tubuh Yifan dan menarik tangan Luhan yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kasar. Luhan pun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun meyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan sedikit kasar, dia tahu Sehun pasti sedang marah besar sekarang.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak ada percakapan selama perjalanan pulang. Sehun menatap lurus ke jalanan dengan rahang mengeras, sementara Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Dia tidak tahu hal buruk apalagi yang akan menimpanya jika Sehun sudah dikuasai emosi seperti sekarang ini.

.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka...

.

 _ **Brakk!**_

 **.**

Sehun menutup pintu itu dengan kasar. Dia hempaskan tubuh lemah Luhan ke atas sofa.

"Awhh.." Luhan merintih,menahan sakit dikakinya akibat dipaksa berjalan dengan terburu-buru sedari tadi.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?! Berani-beraninya kau selingkuh dibelakangku Xi Luhan!" Teriak Sehun tepat didepan muka Luhan, sambil tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Luhan dengan keras.

Luhan hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya. Menahan rasa sakit di kaki, kepala dan hatinya akibat perilaku kasar Sehun yang ternyata tidak berubah " Ak-aku tid-tidak se-selingkuh Sehun. Demi Tuhan. Hiks.. ak-aku tadi ter–"

.

 _ **Plakk!**_

 **.**

Tangan kanan Sehun mendarat manis dipipi kiri Luhan, membuatnya jatuh tertidur disofa. Airmatanya mulai mengalir deras, Luhan meraba pipinya, merasakan panas dipipi kirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia tadi memelukmu. Kau fikir aku bodoh Xi Luhan!" teriak Sehun dengan murka.

Dia mencengkram kerah kemeja Luhan, dan menariknya mendekat. Dia memegang dagu Luhan dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Dia melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar, Luhan tidak merespon ciuman itu, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan berpegangan pada lengan Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa menangis ketika dia rasa Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun kembali menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke sofa, dia melepas ikat pinggangnya, dan memukulkan ikat pinggangnya itu berkali-kali ke tubuh Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menjerit, menangis dan memohon ampun kepada Sehun yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan tersebut.

"Ampun Seh-Sehun. Ampun. Hiks.. Hikss.. Ampun Sehun, aku mohon.." Luhan memohon ampun sambil berurai air mata, dia betul-betul babak belur sekarang.

Sehun tidak hanya memukulinya dengan ikat pinggang, bahkan tadi ketika Sehun bertanya siapa namja tersebut dan Luhan menjawab dia hanya temannya, Sehun malah menendang perut Luhan dengan keras beberapa kali, hingga Luhan tersungkur ke lantai didekat meja tv mereka.

Sehun sekarang betul-betul gelap mata, dia seakan lupa akan janjinya untuk mengontrol emosinya dulu. Bahkan sekarang dia menghajar Luhan seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh pemilik rumah.

"Jawab aku Luhan, jawab! Siapa namja bajingan itu, hah?! Dia selingkuhanmu eoh?!" tanya Sehun sambil menarik kerah kemeja Luhan dengan paksa. Luhan yang sudah sangat lemah hanya bisa menangis sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah, jika kau diam saja, dan tidak mau mengaku. Aku akan mencarinya dan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri!" teriak Sehun yang sudah hilang kendali.

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya esok hari!" Ancam Sehun penuh emosi.

"Ja-jangan Sehun. Ak-aku mo-mohonn. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, ak-aku bersumpah" jawab Luhan sambil terbata-bata.

Dia sudah merasa sangat pusing sekarang, kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Perutnya sakit akibat "dicium" paksa sepatu Sehun tadi, dan badannya terasa hancur akibat ulah ikat pinggang Sehun. Ingin rasanya dia memejamkan mata selamanya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Sekarang kau membelanya ya? Ckckck, dasar jalang! Kenapa kau membelanya hah?! Kau sudah tidur dengannya, iya kan? Jawab aku Xi Luhan, jawab!" Sehun yang sudah gelap mata itu melemparkan tubuh lemah Luhan ke arah meja telepon disamping tv.

Tubuh Luhan membentur meja kecil tersebut, menjatuhkan pesawat telepon dan vas bunga yang berada disana dan kepalanya menghantam pigura foto dia dan Sehun yang diambil empat tahun yang lalu saat mereka tengah berlibur ke Jepang, rumah orang tua Sehun.

Luhan jatuh terkapar, pandangannya benar-benar sudah kabur sekarang, badannya benar-benar remuk redam, dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

Sehun yang sudah sadar dari luapan emosinya tadi, melihat Luhan dengan panik. Dia menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, saat dia mengangkat kepala Luhan, dia kaget bukan main, kepala Luhan berdarah. Sehun langsung teringat dengan penyakit yang Luhan derita.

"Sa-sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang. Hei sayang, jawab aku. Maafkan aku" merasa Luhan sudah tidak merespon, Sehun pun dengan terburu-buru mengangkat Luhan ala bridal style dan membawa tubuhnya sesegera mungkin ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dia segera memberhentikan taxi yang lewat didepan rumahnya. Didalam mobil, Sehun memangku tubuh lemah Luhan yang bersimbah darah dikursi belakang dengan tangan gemetar. Sehun sungguh menyesal, dia merasa sangat bodoh, membiarkan orang yang paling dia cintai terluka, dan itu semua ulah dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memaksa supir taxi tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi apa daya, jalanan Seoul sedang macet malam itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, tangan lemahnya berusaha menggapai pipi Sehun yang sekarang sudah teraliri air mata.

"Sayang bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Ak-aku minta maaf sayang, tolong bertahanlah. Aku mohon. Hiks.." Sehun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia betul-betul takut kehilangan orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Se-Sehunnie, jangan menangis sa-sayang. Hhh.. Ak-aku mohon. Hhh.. Ja-jangan menangis. Ak-aku tidak mem-bencimu.." Luhan berkata dengan sangat lirih dan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ak-aku Hhh.. Mencintai-mu Hhh.." Luhan tersenyum lemah sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Sayang, aku mohon. Jangann tinggalkan aku, kau boleh menghukumku dengan cara apapun, tapi aku mohon jangann tinggalkan aku. Hiks.. Aku mohon Luhan, bertahanlah sayang"

Sehun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi, dia memeluk tubuh lemah Luhan semakin erat. Dapat dia rasakan, darah dari kepala Luhan yang terus keluar membanjiri tangan dan bajunya.

Ketika mereka baru saja sampai di rumah sakit dan hendak keluar dari taksi, tangan Luhan yang tadi menggapai pipi Sehun perlahan mulai terkulai lemah, dia sudah tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

" Saranghae. Hhh.. O-oh Se-Sehun. Hhh.. Saranghae.." dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, kepala Luhan terkulai lemah, perlahan matanya menutup dan nafasnya berhenti.

.

.

.

Sehun yang panik langsung membawa tubuh lemah Luhan ke dalam rumah sakit. Dia berteriak memanggil suster jaga, dan Luhan langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU untuk segera ditangani.

Namun nasib berkata lain kali ini, Tuhan telah membawa salah satu makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang terindah untuk kembali kepelukan-Nya, agar dia tidak akan merasakan lagi sakit maupun luka yang selalu diciptakan oleh orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Saya mohon maaf Tuan Oh, pendarahan yang dialami Tuan Xi betul-betul parah kali ini. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi apa daya, Tuhan berkendak lain. Kuatkan diri anda Tuan Oh, saya permisi dulu" dokter itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Dan sekarang, tinggallah Sehun dan semua penyesalannya.

Dia berlari masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Luhan. Disana dia bisa melihat tubuh mungil Luhan yang kini ditutupi kain putih hingga ke kepala. Sehun perlahan membuka kain penutup tersebut dan kini dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Luhan yang penuh luka lebam akibat dari ulahnya sendiri.

" Lulu sayang. Ayo bangun. Bukankah kita akan makan malam romantis seperti yang selama ini kau impikan? Ayo sayang bangun, ayo bangun. Hiks.. Baby bangun. Hiks.. Mianhae.."

Sehun rasa dia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia terus saja berusaha mengajak Luhan bicara, meskipun dia tahu Luhannya tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menjawab.

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Kajima. Hiks.. Mianhae. Baby mianhae..."

Tangis Sehun pun pecah, dia meraung dan berteriak, meluapkan semua rasa bersalahnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Hmmm..

Gue gak tau ini apaan

Kalo gak salah, ini ff pertama gue yang udah pernah gue bikin Kray dan Kailu version.

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, gue emang ngeyel sih, gak bisa nulis tapi maksa.

XD

Ini iseng aja sih gue bikin Hunhan version, dari pada ini ff punah dilappy gue.

Gue sadar, dulu sering jadi siders and now i know how is it feels, wkwk.

.

Mind to review?

.


End file.
